fanowska_mitologiafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Mitologia Słowiańska
Mitologia Słowiańska to zbiór mitów, wierzeń, obrzędowości oraz panteon bóstw wyznawany przez dawnych Słowian. Dawni Słowianie mieli dwa nurty religijne: Ogólno-Słowiaństwo ' '''Połabstowierstwo ' Połabstwowierstwo Ten nurt słowiańszczyzny był główną religią wyznawaną na Pomorzu i Połabiu, gdzie znajdował się wielkie sanktuarium Świętowita, ósmego cudu świata. Religia w późniejszym czasie zaczęła czerpać swoje własne elementy od mitologii nordyckiej. Stworzenie Świata Na początku istniało tylko wielkie wszechmorze i wszechobecne światło nad nim oraz on, wielki stwórca, Świętowit w postaci łabędzia, wraz z białym koniem jemu poświęconemu zwierzu. Jest umysłem wszystkiego, podczas gdy światło staje się sercem wszechświata. Stworzył nicość i wszystkość, koniec i początek, nieskończoność i skończoność, istnienie i brak istnienia, naturę przedmiotów, zwierząt, roślin, ludzi, duszy, według niektórych bogów i wymiarów, a także był stwórcą czasu i obecności, zawarł sojusz z wodami i światłością, stając się tym samym nimi. Jednak jego pierwszym dziełem był świat duchowy i zaczął go urozmaicać i tworzyć, gdy skończył rzecz pierwszą, postanowił zając się światem materialnym, wszak chciał być obecny w dwóch bytach naraz, w świecie duchowym w swej wszechpotężnej postaci i w świecie materialnym, w innej, drugiej postaci. Pierwotnie chciał rozdzielić się na dwa byty, aby tego dokonać pierwotnie chciał się rozerwać na dwa byty, ale martwił się, że rozdzielając boskość na dwie postacie zużyje dużą ilość mocy, która może się nigdy nie zregenerować i tak zmienił swe intencje boski stwórca i zamiast tego ożywił magią swój cień wyprawiając to zaklęcie, jak wspomina Księga Istnienia: I wielki ojciec wypowiedział to zaklęcie: Holau, holau istnienie, twój ojciec cie wzywa! Halau, halau naturo, twój stwórca cie wzywa!! Hajlu, hajlu boskościo, twój bóg cie wzywa!!! Ejla, ejla bycie, twój władca cie wzywa!!!! Najwyższa wysokość wszystkich i was wzywa byście czynili tak, jak wielki Świętowit prawi, gdyż jego wola czyni wszystko i wszystko od niej jest zależne, oto jak macie czynić, oto jak prawie: Nim zleje się na was najwyższe z najwyższych błogosławieństw, jakiekolwiek liczby, które powołuje do egzystencji, nie pomieszczą go w sobie, gdyż was wybrałem, jako podstawy wszelkiego bytu na tym Lbrże ['wymiarze] mające zaszczyt i szczęście, by pomieścić stwórce swego, Świętowita, oto jak wpływać musicie, nim tak się stanie. Niech istnieniu, bądź obecny ze mnie na cieniu mym i powołaj go do siebie, w mym imieniu, teraz ty matko naturo czyń tak, jak chce czynić, uczyń mój cień zależnym od mnie. Teraz ty boskościo obdarz go równą siłą, jaką ja posiadam w tym świecie i ty bycie, bądź w tej postaci i zrób ją mą przeciwstawną obecnością, niech będzie ona lewą stroną mnie, a ja prawą. Niech się tak czyni!!!!!"'' I tak cień powstał, lecz wielki twórca popełnił kilka błędów, które sprawiły, że zamiast drugiego oblicza wyszła nowa istota. Była ona podobna do Świętowita, lecz nie taka sama, miała trzy głowy, nie cztery, jakie miał stworzyciel, na znak mniejszej władzy. A władał on materialnością, podczas gdy Świętowit był bardziej związany z duchowością. Mimo iż Świętowit nie planował stworzyć innej istoty, nie zniszczył jej i nie wtrącał się w jego sprawy. Nowy twór przez wiele lat pływał w wielkim pramorzu aż zaczął się w nim nudzić i z jego nudy zrodziło się inne stworzenie - Altrf i wzbudził on wody, zauroczył je sobą i począł z nimi potomstwo, pierwszych Ażdachajów i Smoków, aż jego kochanka pod wpływem miłości wyznała mu zaklęcie, które uczyni jego ojca większym i mądrzejszym, a brzmiało ono tak: "Z mocą moją i Świętowita, niechaj mądrość wielkiego wszechoceanu spłynie na mnie, niech przeszłość wyzna mi prawdę." I tak też powiedział swemu ojcu, wszak on zapomniał wypowiedzieć cząstkę ,,i Świętowita" i tak czar uczynił z niego wroga Świętowita. Nagle woda nadboska siła wydobyła się z otchłani wody i wprawiła całe morze największy sztorm, jaki miał istnieć, tak wielki że woda zatapiała wodę, a Trzygłów, Trygławem też nazywany, wypłynął, jako o tysiąc krocie mądrzejszym, jak tylko ocean się uspokoił. ,,Cóż uczyniłeś, żeś morze wyprawił w ruch?" - Zagadnął Świętowit widząc Trzygłowa. ,,Odezwała się we mnie jakaś moc, mój Panie" - Stwierdził ,,Czyżby? A jaka to moc?" ,,Chyba powinniśmy odwiedzić świat duchowy, by się dowiedzieć, mój Panie" I przyznano mu racje, a gdy tylko władca znalazł się w świecie duchowym, odkrył że jego dzieło nie idzie razem z nim. ,,Czemu nie idziesz? Nie możesz przejść?" ,,Nie będę przechodził" ,,A z jakiej racji?" ,,Ponieważ zamykam przejście i przykuwam do ciebie kajdany losu, żebyś nie mógł wyjść!" I tak też zrobił, i uwięził skrępowanego pana w świecie duchowym, a sam objął władzę nad światem materialnym, ale wrzucając Wielkiego do innego świata, wrzucił też dwie wielkie boginie powstałe po sojuszu z wodami i światłem - Wodołę, reprezentującą wszechmorze oraz Świetlinę, symbolizującą światło, a więc pierworodne istnienie pozostało puste i tak narodził się kosmos, który niegodziwiec ożywił i tak powstała nica. Pozostawił on pod bramą swego ukochanego syna - Altrfa, by ten nie pozwolił nikomu wejść lub wyjść z tego świata, a sam stworzył na początek kulkę ziemi, którą podzielił na Prawie (Niebo), Jawie (Ziemie) i Nawie (Podziemie), a zrobił to w taki sposób. Zanurzył się w głębi nieskończonego chaosu, który pozostał po wszechmorzu i za trzecim udało mu się "wyłowić" garść piachu, którą rzucił przed siebie i tak powstała, dzisiejsza niemiecka wysepka - Rugia, która stanowi podstawę naszej planety i na niej oparł Bóg Trygław trzy działy. I tak powstał znany nam świat. Nowy porządek świata Trzygłów zapragnął Nicy, a Nica zapragnęła Trzygłowa, a z ich związku narodzili się kolejno: Porenut, Porewit, Jarowit, Prowe, bliźniacy Czarnogłów i Czarnobóg, Swarożyc, Pizmar i najmłodszy Rugewit od Rugii, na której się urodził. Problem polegał na tym, że Trzygłów pamiętał o klątwie, jaką rzucił na niego Świętowit: ,,Nikczemny, czyż jesteś gotowy pozbyć się swego ojca? Albowiem twoi synowie pozbawią ciebie władzy, tak jak ty pozbawiłeś władzy mnie, tylko Altrf nie będzie odpowiedzialny za to, co ciebie czeka." Obawiał się potomstwa (Poza Altrfem), lecz pożądanie do Nicy wdawało się w znaki. Piękna była to bogini, ubrana w czarną sukienkę chodziła dumnie po tym świecie ciesząc się swymi pięknymi włosami, oczami, twarzą i sylwetką, a jej piękny uśmiech odbierał rozum, każdemu kto go zobaczył. Trygław nie mógł się powstrzymać i tak spłodził z nią mnóstwo dzieci. Aby mieć pewność, że dzieci nie zagrożą mu, strącił je do chaosu. Tylko wspomniana ósemka została uchroniona przez ich matkę, która kochała wszystkie swoje dzieci i ukryła ocalałe pod swą spódnicą. Jednak Trzygłów zaczynał coś podejrzewać, a Nica wiedziała że nie uchroni swych pierworodnych pociech przed swym kochankiem. Pewnego razu usłyszała rozmowę Altrfa z Wodyłą, mimo iż Trzygłów uwięził ją w świecie duchowym przypadkiem, to mogli ze sobą rozmawiać tylko przez kamień odgradzający dwa światy i wtedy dowiedziała się o przeszłości i już wiedziała, co ma czynić. Sama poszła obcować z już niekochanym lubym, podczas gdy jej pięć synów: Czarnogłów, Czarnobóg, Swarożyc, Prowe i Rugewit pochwycili Altrfa i odciągnęli od przejścia światów, a Porenut, Porewit i Jarowit poczęli pchać z całej siły blokujący kamień. Z odsłoniętego przejścia wyszło niebiańskie światło i wtedy Trygław odkrył, co się dzieje, ale w tym czasie Nica się zerwała i w świecie duchowym rozkuła Świętowita. Nim przerażony Trzygłów zdążył odsunąć kamień na pierwotne miejsce. W świecie materialnym pojawił się potężny i Świętwit, a dodatkowo nie sam. Z Światlicą miał dzieci, a dokładniej: Białoboga, Marzannę, Dzidzilelę, Łado, Nyje, Podage, Żywie i Trzy Zorze. Rozpoczęła się wielka walka między Nicą i Świętowitem, jego potomstwem i Trzygłowa, a Trzygłowem, Altrfa i jego potomstwem (Ażdachajami, Żmijami, Smokami i Stwoszami). Walka była zacięta, a wynik nie pewny. Trwała ona 4 lata i zakończyła się, gdy uwolniono potomków Trygława - zmiennokształtne Przestwosza (nie Przestworza) oraz patronów ludzki i drzewa życia - Leleni z wiecznego chaosu, który na wskutek pustki znikł. Gdy sojusznicy Trzygłowego upadli, wyszedł na pojedynek przeciwko Świętowitowi. Za radą uczciwego Prowego, Łado stworzył dla obydwóch równie potężne oręże: Miecz czystości i włócznie mroku, by pojedynek był uczciwy, a wyglądał on tak: ,,...tylko tknął włócznie, a już na Krańcu Świata, gdzie bitwa ta się rozgrywała i stanął. Patrzy. Słucha. Nic nie widzi. Nic nie słyszy. I swarę wywołał, a kpiną do najwspanialszego słynie. A gdy tylko ujrzał, niegodziwość, jego wspaniałość Świętowita, któż męża przyjął ciało mniej prawego, silnego i nadboskiego, a niżeli na to wyglądał. Rozsierdził się nieczysty i z nie miłosierdziem tupnął mocniej na polu, które wygrał aż pęknięcia tym uczynił. Silniejsze tupnięcie większe tylko najwyższy czynić może. Albowiem, prawda owa, żaden człowiek, żadna roślina, żadne zwierzę, żadna rzecz nieszczęścia jeszcze gorszego nie wywoła. I tak poczynił z pięć razy, jak prawią mądrzy mędrcy, wołochami także nazywanymi nad częścią żyznego Pomorza, albo i nawet dziesięć, jak miałem szczęście słyszeć. I mimo iż bestia z tą siłą całym kosmosem bujała, Wielkiego strącić rady nie dała. Następną rzeczą, którą zrobił trzygłowiec były duchy jego zła, kształtem kuli ognia rzucone w Swąta go ni raniły, gdyż się odbijać od energii zaczęli. Ojciec się nie zawahał i odpowiedział gradem kamieni przeciw wrogowi, lecz ten także się uchronił i wtem pierwszy atak zadał przeciw swemu stwórcy, raniąc go przeraźliwie, lecz jak miał zadać cios niosący śmierć, jak Swąt użył mocy wichru straszliwego, cóż odciągnął niebezpieczeństwo od pana swego. W sytuacji, gdy wróg się pojawił, rozciął kosmos swym mieczem i siłą woli swej, Trygłójwa zasadzką okazała się, jak ten w niej utknął. A nóż widelec, bydlęcie, chciałeś zabić pana swego, on teraz zniszczy ciebie. Niech błyśnie sprawiedliwość na ostrzu, cóż Łado uczynił i nikczemnemu łby rozkwasi! Wtem...." - Słowiański Odech, Lelek Kozdroj, 15 p.n.e Świętowit roztrzaskał trzy głowy swemu nieprzyjacielowi, a z nich zrodzili się Radogost, Siwa i Trojan. Ci pierwsi byli synami Trzygłowa, a Trojan był jego następnym, słabszym wcieleniem, który chciał się zemścić za śmierć i zniszczenie głów, przez co nastanie dzień końca, lecz udaje tą samą postać, co Radogost i Siwa. Ten moment zakończył wojnę, a Świętowit wreszcie wziął władzę nad wszystkim, co stworzył, lecz szybko spostrzegł, że jego synowie i córki kłócą się z synami Trzygłowa i jego córką - Siwą. Podzielił więc władzę między obiema stronami i zapanował tymczasowy pokój. Panteon bóstw Nadboskie *Świętowit - Stwórca obydwóch światów i magią z nimi związanymi; naczelny panteonu; Nadbóg wiązany z wojowniczym usposobieniem i aspektem tworzenia czegoś; patron rzemiosła. W późniejszym czasie stał się sprawcą nadzwyczaj dobrych wydarzeń poczynionych przez władcę, w którego wstępował. Przyjaciel rządzącego. *Trzygłów - Zły cień wszechwładcy, zabity przez niego na końcu wielkiej wojny; powrócił jako Trojan; uważa się go za nadboga cieni, a w późniejszym czasie stał się sprawcą nadzwyczaj złych wydarzeń poczynionych przez władcę, w którego wstępował. Wróg rządzącego. Wiązano go też z medycyną i wiązano wyleczenie z darem od niego. *Wodyła - Uosabiająca wszechmorze i w ogóle wody nadbogini kochająca Altrfa z odwzajemnieniem. Wiązana ze spokojem, skromnością, magią i stanem pokoju. Ideał kobiety - dziewicy. Opiekunka dziewcząt, a według niektórych źródeł także chłopców. Wzywana przez czarownice i wdowy. Jej poświęconym ptakiem był biały gołąb. *Świetlica - Uosobienie światła. Właśnie ona poczęła z Świętowitem potomstwo Swątowe. Nieustannie kłóciła się z Nicą. Uważano iż od jej woli zależy wzrost plonów, co czyniło ją nadboginią zbóż. *Nica - Pierwotnie małżonka Trzygłowa, później Świętowita, którego uwolniła. Nadbogini pustki i kosmosu, którym sama była. Wiązana też z pięknością i kolorami. Poczęła Wojowitów. *Altrf - Uosobienie zagłady. Ojciec smoków i Ażdach, nazywanymi też Ażdachajami, które począł z Wodyłą. Zrodził się z nudy Trzygłowa. Po nowym porządku świata został przykuty do głazu, który niegdyś zastawiał przejście między światem duchowym, a materialnym i zrzucony w otchłań Nawii. Czasem udaje mu się wydostać i powoduje zaćmienie słońca lub brak księżyca i walczy z Swarożycem i Radogostem. Jego próby zawsze kończą się porażką. Wojowici Charakteryzowali się wojowniczą naturą (poza Prowe) i chociaż Czarnogłów był bogiem wojny, wszyscy wojowici patronowali wojownikom. Nie było wśród nich kobiet. Wszyscy zrodzeni ze związku Nicy i Trzygłowa. Świętowit przydzielił każdemu inną funkcje w świecie. *Porenut - Bóg burzy, chmur burzowych i piorunów. Latał nad ziemią na swym pojeździe stworzonym przez Łado z ciemności i oddechu Podagi - chmurze burzowej, która była wprowadzana w ruch dzięki Podadze - małżonki gromowładnego. Zsyłał w trakcie lotu na ziemie pioruny, by dać znak śmiertelnikom, że widzi wszystko, co czynią. Był także bogiem związanym z narodzinami i wychowaniem dzieci. Był patronem noworodków, dzieciaków i kobiet w ciąży błagających o szybki, łatwy poród i wspierający ich w trakcie dawania początku nowego życia. Wzywany też przez Żerców. *Porewit - Bóg żywności oraz siły fizycznej i psychicznej, wojowit - przystojniak posiadający rzeszę kochanek na ziemi, a jego dzieci zostawały bohaterami legend i baśni. Pogromca olbrzymów, patronujący łowiectwu. On władał wraz z Prowem krainą Chrościską, zamieszkiwaną przez lud Chrościskowitów. To on miał się przyczynić do tego, że zapasy żywności w magiczny sposób zaczęły się zwiększać, a nie ubywać na uczcie Piasta. Uważano, że pomagał przy wyprawach łupieżczych. *Jarowit - Bóg wiosny, dzikich zwierząt i roślin. Uważano iż klimat z reguły jest zimny i nieprzyjazny, a to Jarowit sprawił, że da się żyć na naszej planecie. Istniał obrzęd, podczas którego palono oblicze bogini Marzanny - Swąty zimy i lodu oraz witano Jarowita. Uważa się, że pierwotnie patronował gwiazdą i dobrej zabawie, lecz później usunięto mu te funkcje. Jeden z mitów opowiada o tym, jak obraził Lele, przegrał zakład i stracił swój kielich symbolizujący dobrą zabawę i pijaństwo - Piklich. *Prowe - Bóg sprawiedliwości i mądrości, wielu bogów pytało się go o radę. Dzięki niemu powstały takie przedmioty, jak włócznia ciemności i miecz sprawiedliwości. W późniejszym czasie utożsamiano go z księżycem. *Czarnogłów - Bóg zdrady, przemocy, brzydoty, głupoty, podstępu, wojny i bitew, surowości, nieustępliwości i zemsty. Zdradzi Wojowitów w bitwie o dwa światy. Z drugiej jednak strony reprezentował nadzieje i dzięki niemu udało się pokonać wiele potworów, a urodzenie się pod gwiazdozbiorem Twarzy, który był poświęcony właśnie jemu, oznaczało że dziecko wyrośnie na dobrego człowieka, później zaczęto przypisywać gwiazdozbiór Twarzy Białobogowi. *Czarnobóg - Bóg zdrady, czarnej magii, nieszczęścia, gwałtu, zabójstw, złodziejstwa i dzikości oraz brutalności zjawisk, jakie zachodzą w przyrodzie. Został uwięziony w kącie Niludzicierpi, położonego w Nawii. *Swarożyc - Bóg ognia niebiańskiego, ofiarnego i domowego ogniska. Dowódca armii niebios i najwyższy sojusznik ludzi o szlachetnym sercu. Dawca bogactwa szczególnie umiłowany przez chłopów i mieszczan. Po tym, jak Radogost przegrał słońce, stało się one własnością Swarożyca. Uważa się, że dzięki jego błogosławieństwu Polska uniknęła epidemii Dżumy. *Pizmar - Bóg hałasu i dźwięku, muzyki i sztuki, a w późniejszym czasie główny władca ognia oraz według niektórych pierwotne bóstwo lub nawet demon patronujący dobremu władcy. Uważany był za najmłodszego lub drugiego, po Rugewitcie, syna Trzygłowa, który nie brał udziału w nowym porządku świata i z tego powodu, w późniejszym czasie próbował wszystkiego, by pokazać braciom, że jest równie silny, jak oni. Jednak czynił rzeczy bardziej godne wstydu niż dumy, lecz ostatecznie w wielkiej bitwie o dwa światy wykaże się wielkim męstwem i stanie się władcą nowego, lepszego świata. *Rugewit - Słabo znane bóstwo. Wiadomo iż był najmłodszym lub drugim, po Pizmarze, najmłodszym synem Trzygłowa i narodził się na Rugii będącej podstawą tego świata. Najpewniej bóstwo związane z rodziną. Charakteryzowały go takie cechy, jak możliwość czytania w umyśle i poznanie duszy każdego stworzenia przez wzrok, a także umiejętność przeciągania przeciwników na swą stronę. Bóg bardzo szanowany przez Ranów. Swąci *Białobóg - Niebiański bóg dobroci, szczęścia i lata. Szczególnie umiłowany przez Świętowita, gdyż gdzie się tylko pojawił, tam wszystko dobrze się działo. Łagodniały spory, a nienawieść zastępowała przyjaźń. Zginął z ręki Czarnoboga i trafił do Nawii. *Marzanna - Łatwo wnerwiająca się bogini zimy. Jej sztylet, gdy wbił się w ludzkie serce, czynił je zimne i nie czułe na los innych. Posiadała lodowy pałac, który był zarazem siedzibą mroźnych zjaw. *Dzidzilela - Boska rodzicielka Leli, Kupały, Polela i Lela, Dziewanny oraz Jasza. Bogini wiązana z płodnością, dopomagająca dziewczyną przy wyborze partnera. Jedna legenda opowiada, jak to zakochała się w dręczycielu Siwy - Smoku We i poczeła z nim Dziewannę. *Łado - Niebiański syn Świętowita potrafiący tworzyć wszystko. Bóg sił władających tym światem oraz kowalstwem, a także wiązany z cudami. Stworzył między innymi: Włócznie cieni, miecz sprawiedliwości, Piklich, buty Ładowskie, miotłę łado, chleb Jaksłyk, szatę - niewidziadkę i wiadro bez końca. *Nyja - Bogini smutku i śmierci. Żona Trojana i władczyni Nawii. Ponoć, gdy była przygnębiona płakała łzami mogącymi ożywić zmarłych. Właścicielka źródła poznania prawdy, żywej i martwej wody. Gdy modły wzniesione do Świetlicy zawiodły, zwracano się do niej. Sterze boskich artefaktów. Pod jej władzę podlegali ci, którzy na zawsze pozostali w krainie śmierci. Kochanka Swarożyca, z którym miała przodka wszystkich królów Wielkiej Lechii. *Podaga - Bogini wiatru i chmur. Dano ją za żonę dla Porenuta, jednak ta nie chciała na to przystać, chociaż nie miała nic przeciwko wprawianiu w ruch pojazdu Porenuta. Jej "kochanek" był tym bardzo przejęty i smutny, gdyż była to najpiękniejsza Swąta, ale do niczego jej nie namawiał. Dopiero eliksir miłości Kusego wzbudził w niej uczucie do Porenuta. Obył się wielki ślub, na którego zaproszono wszystkich bogów, a także dużą liczbę ludków, potworów i ludzi. Podaga była bardzo sprytna i oszukała węża Laba, który groził, że zniszczy Koronę Niebios. Ze swym partnerem miała dwóch synów: Pogwizda i Pośwista. *Trzy Zorze - Ukochane córki Świętowita. Najstarsza nazywała się Urodzia, inna Żywia, a najmłodsza Śimerdźa. Jako jedyne mogły, tak samo, jak jej ojciec układać los, lecz nie całego świata, a tylko ludzi. Wiązano je też z gwiazdami. Welowie Bóstwa powstałę, gdy zabito Trzygłowa. *Radogost - Bóg strefy niebios, a także''' prawie''' wszystko, co się tam znalazło, podlegało jego władzy. Większość ciał niebieskich, gwiazd i planet została stworzona przez Łado, ale władał nimi Radogost. Nauczył ludzi gościnności i zsyłał radość, stąd jego imię. Na początku miał dwa wielkie rydwany: Słońce i księżyc. Pierwszy przegrał na rzecz Swarożyca. *Siwa - Bogini ziemi. Matka Ziemia. Pokochała swego prześladowce - Żmija Gawda. *Trojan - Nowe wcielenie Trzygłowa, którego chęć zemsty za wszystkie krzywdy doprowadzi do Wojny o dwa światy. Mity O wyznaczeniu przez Świętowita funkcji dla swych zbawców Gdy tylko nadbóg Świętowit położył kres niegodziwemu Trzygłowcowi, jego zbawiciele i synowie kłócił się zaczęli o władzę nad światem i o własną potęgę. W końcu iście zdenerwowany rzekł: "... A ima waszych swar pierw nie mało, i iżeli chceniłbym byście czynić tak innym i nie czynli, byście i tak to czynili. Im jak was odciekam chwile i wyście czy mniej użeli to 12 silmarigłów. Ni róbcie, ak tak karze wams Svatowik ...""... Mam dosyć waszych swar kłótni i nawet, gdybym was poprosił żebyście przestali, wy nie przestaniecie. Ja opuszczam was na chwilę i każe wam się uspokoić do 4 silmargłów, tak jak Świętowit wam każe..." I odszedł do świata duchowego. Natychmiast, gdy znikł, a za nim Świetlica, Nica i Wodyła, i Welowie, wtem Swąci i Wojowitowie wypowiedzieli sobie wojnę, lecz nie w Kronie Niebios, lecz na ziemi, będącą jeszcze wtedy grubą warstwą skały i tak też zrobili. Gdy tylko ich stopy tknęły ląd, ustawili się na przeciw siebie i wbili swe wykute z ognia miecze i tak zapoczątkowali dwu stronność świata. Prawa strona była po stronie Wojowitów, a lewa po stronie Swątów. Między odstępem pomiędzy dwoma kategoriami bóstw wypłynęła rzeka, która dzieliła lewą stronę od prawej, a nazywała się ona "Ład", krystalicznie czysta woda płynąca w niej wypita wywoływała łaskę i przebaczenie. Rugewit zgodnie ze zwyczajem wydał okrzyk bitewny i bitwa się zaczęła. Panowie wojny poczęły swą siedzibę na niewielkim zboczu nazywanym Zachodem, w trakcie gdy wrogowie na też niewielkim szczycie się usadowili i nazwali go Wschodem. Walczyli pono wiele godzin ciągnących się przez wiele lat. Raz wygrywali Wojowici, a ni kiedy Swąci. Jeden atakował, drugi się bronił, lecz żaden poddać się nie chciał. Konie boże zwane także losami bez wytchnienia biegły po kamieniu czyniąc w nim pęknięcia i z nich powstał żwir. Tryskała całymi strumieniami ognista, gorąca krew Wojowitów nazywana też lawą, tryskała też krew Swątów znana, jako leczące wszelkie dolegliwości zimne mleko, a gdy tylko te boże substancje się ze sobą styknęły, wtem powstały Żarptaki, nazywane też Rarógami i po stronie Swątów walczyli, a więc u Wojowitów stanowiących mniejszość zaczeła wrzeć dyskusja, a jako że w dyskutowanie najlepszymi nie byli niemal, by bratobójczą walkę na wojnie, by wszczeli, gdyby nie Porenut, co rzucił swym orężem w ziemie i dopiero wtedy reszta zamilkła, gdy dobył głosu. '- Jakoż nędzny wróg śmiał czynić sobie pomocników, tak i my sprawmy, a żeby oto te twarde skały, które koło naszej siedziby bytują niech wstaną do walki, niech przeciwko niedołęgom się obróciły. Zwiążmy, się bracia zakładem przenajświętszym, że współpracować razem będziemy.' I tak też uczynili. Porenut walnął piorunem w skałę i powołał do życia pierwszego i najbardziej potężnego kamienioluda: Kamienija, potem Porewit wyrzeźbił, przy pomocy siły swych dłoni, najspokojniejszego Tatra, a czynił Jarowit ze skał najbardziej przebiegłego ze wszystkich kamienioludów kamienioluda Składo. Dażbóg natomiast zebrał 1/4 część swego złota i wyrzeźbił z niego najmądrzejszego i najuczciwszego kamienoluda i nazwał go Flinsem. Czarnobóg, Czarnogłów, Prowe i Pizmar natomiast z czerwonego kamienia partnerki dla swych wybrańców, a były to: Kama, Składa, Ślęża i Sewa, najpiękniejsza ze wszystkich kamienioludek. Kama pobrała się Kamienijem, Składo ze Składom, Ślęża z Tatrem, a Sewa z Flinsem. Natomiast Rugewit z gliny ulepił dla siebie orła, którego nazwał gromem. Nie mieli jednak kamienioludy czasu pokazać swej siły na wrogach, gdyż wtem Świętowit wciągnął wszystkich Wojowitów i wszystkich swątów w niebiosa i wskazał każdemu miejsce przy stole gawęd w Pałacu Prawdy. Nerwy i niepokój dręczyły wszystkich bogów, aż nie pojawił się Świętowit, który zasiadł na honorowym miejscu nazywanego tronem szlachetnym. Spokojnie postawił na stole kilka drogocennych przedmiotów wykonanych przez nieuczestniczącego w wojnie Łado: Róg obfitości wypełniony wódką dającą siły, uwędzone mięso łabędzia wyrajskiego, Pijklich, smycz psa Prawznawijskiego, wór siedmiu wiatrów, łańcuch zdradziecki, złota obrączka czasu, morski flet, kawałek jedzenia, nić życia, róg z mlekiem rozkoszy, sztylet/nóż z lodu i magiczne zwierciadło zrobione z tęczy. Król bogów kazał każdemu z uczestniczących w wojnie bóstw wziąć jeden z tych przedmiotów. Porenut wybrał róg z wódką, Porewit mięso, Jarowit Pijklich, Swarożyc Objaśnienia